My Knight in Sweatpants and a Cape!
by DragonflySerenade
Summary: Aubrey love story fluff. AU


"Sweatpants and a blanket cape. The exact outfit she was wearing the moment I fell for her.

What's that you're saying? You just have to know the story behind that statement. Well let me just take you back to that fateful day.

It was a boring old typical Tuesday morning. With it only being the fifth day of summer I didn't have any classes yet to attend. Summer school would start in a few weeks and so having just moved here I had no friends to hang out with. I would call my best friend to entertain me, but with the time difference I doubt she would be up. Slowly I rose from my bed and decided to finish unpacking my last box before heading downstairs to get breakfast.

An hour later and I finally had my room set up exactly the I way I had wanted. The only advantage to this move that I much appreciated was that my room was now larger. Everything else sucked especially the fact that I had to finish my high school career in a new place with no friends. I didn't exactly need to attend summer school, but mom enrolled me in hopes that I would gain a few friends before the school year started. I sure hope so.

As I made my way downstairs I found the house to be extremely quiet. I called out for my parents, but there was no response. That was strange I thought, that is until I reached the kitchen and found a note explaining their whereabouts. I had forgotten that today was both my parents first day at their new jobs. Oh well guess I'll just have to entertain myself till they get home. I opened up the fridge to figure out something to whip up for breakfast, but it was empty. The only thing in there was another note and forty dollars attached to it. Moms note said that there was a small store not too far away and to get whatever I saw fit to last till the weekend. We would probably go grocery shopping properly on the weekend and this was to cover my breakfasts and lunches till then. I pulled out my phone and opened up maps finding directions to the store. It was less than half a mile away so I decided I would ride my bike instead of taking my car seeing as it was nice out.

I bounded back upstairs and changed out of my PJs into something more suitable for the warm weather outside. Once ready I double checked my pockets for my wallet and house keys. After locking up I headed to the carport. I made sure to attach the basket and to bring along my bike lock then off towards the store I went. Not exactly being in a rush to get to the store I decided to just roll along slowly and take in the neighborhood around me. There was only a handful of other kids scattered about outside, but one riding a skateboard going past me caught my attention. The person was going quite fast, but that wasn't what I had noticed. No what piqued my interest about the individual that had zoomed by was that they were wearing a cape. I found myself speeding up a bit and following this stranger. The person had took a quick left turn and by the time I made it to the turn they were nowhere in sight. I shrugged my shoulders in an "oh well" fashion and decided to continue my trip to the store.

Arriving at the store I locked my bike to the bike rack and headed inside. The store was not big, but it wasn't too small. I'm guessing it was a passed down family owned store since that was the atmosphere it gave off. I decided to just walk each aisle and pick what I wanted. After about twenty minutes I was done selecting my groceries and headed to the cashier. Luckily since it seemed i was the only customer I didn't have to wait in line. I was happy about that. About halfway through my groceries being rung up the cape person jumped into the store. Striking a typical hero pose she loudly exclaimed "I heard there was help wanted." She then flashed the biggest grin towards the cashiers' area and all the workers started laughing. By this time my groceries where all done being scanned and so I pulled out my wallet to pay the total.

There was a problem though, it was empty. I suddenly realized I had left the money in the fridge and forgotten to grab it on my way out. I started to apologize to the cashier and offering to return all the items where they belonged. Before she could take the items out of the plastic bags the girl in the cape stepped forward and told her to stop. She then turned to me and said she would cover the cost as a welcome to the neighborhood present. I looked at her confused. She quickly explained that she lived across the street from my house and since I was a new face she figured I was the one to move in. I nodded my head in understanding, but refused her offer since I was already quite embarrassed of the situation. She pushed that it was no problem and gave me the saddest looking eyes she could give me behind the homemade Zorro like mask she had on. The color of her eyes were quite striking and I found my heart rate begin to race. I accepted her offer, but let her know I would pay her back as soon as I got home. She nodded in understanding and agreed to my terms. While she paid and made conversation with the cashier I took it upon myself to fully observe this girl. She was in black vans, sweatpants, black tank top, (what i now realize) a Childs blanket tied around her neck for her cape, the Zorro mask, and her helmet. She looked ridiculous, but I was instantly interested in getting to know her better. I also had a feeling I had fallen in love already with this girl. Crazy I know.

The payment was finished and she was wishing the cashier a good day before turning to me and handing me one of my bags. I insisted on carrying all my groceries in my own, but she just shook her head and started walking to the exit. I had no choice but to follow. She walked with me to my bike and placed the bags in gently. Waiting for me to unlock my bike I realized she was going to head back with me. Confused I asked her didn't she come to the store to buy something. "Oh no I just came by to do that little bit you saw earlier." She said. I was still confused. She explained that the store had the help wanted sign up for about two weeks so she decided today she wanted put on this get up and give the workers a little laugh. She also said it was just entertainment for her, but glad that she was able to actually help me. I smiled and thanked her once more. She said it was no problem and that she had been curious about the new family so it was a win-win.

We talked the whole way back to my house and I found out she would be also be attending summer school. I was super excited internally. When we got to my house I invited her in so I could get the money to pay her back. She again helped carry my groceries and followed me into the kitchen. When I opened the fridge and pulled out the money to give her she started laughing. I guess no one would expect money to come out of the fridge. I laughed along with her. After putting away all the groceries I asked if she wanted to hang out and she eagerly shook her head up and down. She followed me to my room and we just listened to music and got to know each other better the rest of the day.

From that moment on we were practically inseparable. It took me four months of secretly being in love with her to finally gain the courage to ask her out. She accepted.

Now years later she is my wife, but forever and always will Beca Mitchell be My Knight in Sweatpants and a Cape.


End file.
